The Forbidden Black Chakra
by ShadowBlinx
Summary: Naruto is constantly having nightmares about fighting a mysterious boy who has intentions on killing him but the only problem is that is it really a dream or a vision and how does Tsunade fit in all this.


**The Forbidden Black Chakra**

**(AN: This is a little something I had floating around in my head. This is only my second fanfic and I'm improving my writing skills a little bit so please don't diss my story and also this is set before shuppuden.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: A secret unveiled **

Naruto deflected a kunai that was thrown at him using a kunai of his own. He had blood running down the side of his face and out the side of his mouth and had scruff marks all over him. He had been fighting an unknown figure for what seemed like hours on the Valley of the End. Naruto was standing on the Harshirama statue and the mysterious figure was standing on the Madara statue.

"Is that all you got!" yelled Naruto.

"Not even close." said a shadowy figure.

"Then I guess maybe we should turn it up a notch" said Naruto going in to his demon mode.

The figure only smiled and also went into its fox demon mode. Naruto analyzed the mysterious figure's chakra. Unlike Naruto's devastating chakra that was burning orange, the figure's chakra was blackish and had a powerful and destructible touch as if anything his chakra came in contact with would cause an exploding effect.

"What don't tell me you seem surprised because after all this isn't the first time you had this dream." said the figure.

"I-I'm dreaming all this." said Naruto curiously.

"Technically its more of a vision than a dream considering that you and me will meet in this exact spot and fight each other to the death." said the figure.

Naruto gulped at the words _to the death_.

The figure looked at its wrist as if it was looking at the time or something.

"Boy time sure do fly when your having fun and just when things were about to get interesting but now it must end and you must wake up now, tell me something do you remember how this dream ends?" asked the figure.

"Yeah…it ends with me stumping your face in!" growled Naruto.

Naruto leaped in the air off the statue over to the shadowy figure. While leaping in the air Naruto summoned a shadow clone to help him charge up his rasengan. Once charged up Naruto aimed it directly at the figure as he was closing in on it. The figure put a finger up to its chin it smiled and said "No if I seem to recall it ended something like THIS!"

The figure charged chakra in its left hand and pointed it at Naruto.

"MEITON!" yelled the figure.

Naruto who was now just an inch away from hitting the figure with his rasengan was suddenly engulfed by darkness.

"_Wh-what is this?_" thought Naruto.

He soon got his answer when all of the sudden pain kicked in all over his body. He tried to move his body but couldn't so the only thing left to do was scream in pain and agony.

"That's right scream, scream so that the whole village can know how weak and pathetic you really are." said the figure.

Naruto tried to clutch his hand into a fist but it seemed like the more he tried to move the more pain he felt.

"Naruto try don't move." said a familiar female voice.

"RELEASE!" yelled the voice.

Suddenly Naruto gained full control over his body again but the only problem was that he still couldn't see. He started feeling around to see if could recognize who the female was. He kept feeling around until he grasp a pair of something that was big, soft and perky.

"Grandma Tsunade is that you?" asked Naruto.

Instead of getting a reply, Naruto received a punch in the back of the head.

"YOU BRAT JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND TOUCHING ON PEOPLE ESPECIALLY ME" yelled Tsunade.

"Get real you're no one special and you should be happy that I touched you considering that no one in the village will because you're old and wrinkly Grandma." said Naruto.

"Why you little…I'll handle you later but right now there's important matters going on"

Tsunade looked over at the figure who she now identified as a boy.

"You…wh-what's your business with Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"He doesn't deserve your respect nor does he deserve anyone else respect either. I've heard the ways you treated him from the first time you two met all the way until now." said the boy.

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes mother I have been keeping tabs on you." replied the boy.

"Mother?" asked Naruto.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later but right know you have to wake up." said Tsunade.

"And you, don't you ever call me mother again, you lost the respect of being my son the day…you…"

Tsunade started sobbing a bit.

"I had a good reason for what I did though I was forbidden to use my chakra I did what I did out of love." said the boy.

Tsunade darkly said. "You don't know the meaning of love in fact if I could go back in time to when we first met I would have let those men kill you."

The boy now had a painful look in his eyes. Tsunade quickly looked away to avoid the sad gaze he was giving her.

"It's obvious you don't want to talk anymore…fine then lets end this." said the boy.

The boy started charging up his chakra in his left hand again. Tsunade automatically knew what he was going to do and didn't have time to do anything to prevent it.

"No…not that jutsu again…Naruto you have to wake up now!" yelled Tsunade.

"What do you think I'm trying to do Grandma." said Naruto, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsunade looked back at the boy and seen that he now had his hand pointed at them ready to unleash his chakra.

"Damn it Naruto wake up now!" yelled Tsunade.

"MEITON!…"

Naruto jumped out of his sleep and was ready to attack anything in sight. He had sweat running down his face and his heart was beating twice it's normal rate. Naruto took in all his surroundings and was thankful that he could see again. He then notice Tsunade was leaning over him breathing hard with a horrified look on her face.

"Grandma Tsunade…are you ok?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi appeared on the side of Naruto and looked at the two of them.

Kakashi asked Naruto. "What exactly happened in there?"

"Well you see I-"

"Naruto!" said Tsunade, cutting him off.

Naruto looked back over at Tsunade and seen that she was slowly regaining herself.

"Kakashi I will tell you and the others what happened later but right now I need to talk to Naruto, alone." said Tsunade.

Kakashi sighed.

"Seems fair enough." said Kakashi.

Kakashi then vanished in thin air. Tsunade then looked back at Naruto who had a curious look on his face. She then walked over and sat on the edge on his bed.

"Naruto…what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room." said Tsunade with a straight look on her face.

**(AN: Ok I'm stopping right here for now to see how if I'll get any reviews for my work I know I made some errors probably somewhere but like I said this is only my second fanfic so please no flames.)**


End file.
